The Evil that Never was
by Kathrynzala
Summary: The 1st eva' KannaHakudoushi fic!
1. Chapter 1

The 1st eva' Kanna and Hakudoushi fic!

Not many people remember him, do they? You know, the evil baby who was split in 2, and 1 part grew up? If he hadn't, well..., DIED in the last episode...

The Evil that never was.

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takahashi!

Inudoggy: Who Rum-y Taka-whatever?

Author: You don't know! I sentance you to death!

Inudoggy: Sorry, you can't.

Author: For those _WEIRDOS! _, Rumiko Takahashi is the creator of Inuyasha and

millions of other great animes! Um...ok Chap 1!

Kanna stared into the mirror that helped pull along the strings of Naraku's plot every

time. Was that all her life was for? Oh god, I'm starting to sound like Kagura...she

thought. Naraku told me to show him my mirror so he could spy on "The wind demon"

who had 'wandered away' again. I ran.

All she did was take out Naraku's orders, please Kagura, and never speak a word!

Naraku would be coming soon to punish her. She crouched up against a tree stump and

her white flower in her hair drooped to a pale red color as it rained. _Shfff_... He was

here. But instead another dressed in all white much like herself pushed through the

bushes. "H-hakudoushi."

"..." "Kanna?"

She just managed to sputter, still in her quiet tone

"You...won't tell Naraku about this,..will...you?

He stood surprised at Kanna for a while. He half-nodded and heard a noise. Hearing

Naraku coming he grabbed her hand and ran behind the bushes. (stupid thing to do since

he has super-senses and all..)

Kathrynzala: Purposely really short. I need peoples opinions 'fore I continue writing

since pplz mite not like what im writing. Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Whoa...can't believe 2nd chaps up so fast! I update quick peoples! So like me! But I might leave cliffies...

Anyway,

Disclaimer: Blah blah Inu's not mine blah blah.

"Kanna?" he called.

Her mirror dropped and made a soft rustle although Naraku would've found her in 5 seconds anyway...

His eyes shoot over to the bush and he cuts a hole in it with a sword spear thingamabob.

Surprised to see Hakudoushi, he let his guard down for a moment.

Hakudoushi uses his awesome super cool MIND-READING POWERS! from episode 141.

_Ha. All 3 of my creations running away? Taking into consideration that I can make another at any time it might not be too bad the replace them. Problem is the baby will disappear with Hakudoushi and the heart of Onigumo will be forced back into my body._

Hakudoushi rises, havin it up to here with Naraku. If he really wanted he could get all the Shikon Shards without Naraku. On the other hand, it was his life at stake. Hakudoushi called to his 2-headed dragon, sneered at Naraku, and went up into the sky ready to fly away, bringing Kanna with him.

Naraku threw a spell at Kanna, but she deflected it with her mirror. Not so easily hurt, Naraku dodged it and threw it again because something like that isn't usually done and nobody's prepared for it.

Kanna's face suddenly turned even blanker than it normally was and she started to fall.

"Whaaa-!" cried Hakudoushi. He swooped down and caught her just in time. She landed on the dragon's neck, landing right before him and being somewhat on his lap.

Kanna did the unexpected...she blushed! Sure, it was a 1st for Hakudoushi, too, but still! Kanna!

But then they remembered the spell. Having put aside the fact Naraku was right next to them, he steered her to their last hope of survival. The good guys...

As the spell began to work, and Kanna became even paler, they came across the long-forgotten Kagura, ACTUALLY BEING SAVED BE SESSHY! (from Naraku's bee demons.)

Kathrynzala: Hope for the future when I don't get writer's black so easily! Srry, later on chapters will be longer! I promise!

Myoga: Just tell me if an angry mob starts so I can run awa- er call Lord Inuyasha so he can protect you! That's it! (Myoga starts sucking Kathrynzala's blood. He gets slapped.

Kathrynzala: Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Kathrynzala: Chap. 3! Disclaimer, blah blah blah

Hakudoushi steered Kanna to their last hope, the good guys...

Inuyasha, running with Kagome on his back, ran through the forest at a speed almost as fast as Koga's. When they saw Hakudoushi, they halted to a stop. Kagome shot an arrow at him that he just barely dodged. "Stop!"

He landed holding up an unconscious Kanna. "I'm here to see if you can help her. Kanna and I are on the run from Naraku, and she's been hit by a spell."

"Keh! You expect us to believe you ran away? On Kanna's 'loyal' part, that's pretty unbelievable! Kagura said the same thing, too!"

Inuyasha charged foward, weilding Tessiga!

"OSUWARI!"

-_THUMP!-_

"We'll hear you out, but we aren't letting our guard down!" finished Kagome.

"This does kind of look like one of Naraku's spells..." said Kagome looking at Kanna's body.

"Feh. Looks like Kikyo's the only one who can help. I'll get her."

Out of character note-

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no,nononononononononono!" says Kagome. "I'll do it!"

"Can we even trust them yet, Lady Kagome?"

"Maybe not, Miroku, but..."

"See? No but! Let's fight 'em!"

"Baka! Osuwari!"

Hakudoushi sweatdrops and an anger mark appears on his head. "Has everyone forgotten Kanna might die?"

"No. We want her to die!"

"Just how many times do I have to say sit! Oops..."

-Later-

"We'll help her, but you'll have to join our group and tell us what you know about Naraku." says Sango.

Sighing, he agreed. Wait a minnute, why was he even doing all this for

her? He didn't know what it could be described as, it just seemed she was the only person

on his very small good side. She didn't have much an opinion on him, almost completely opposite of Kagura, and Naraku kept him alive to kill Kikyo only. That's right! Why didn't he lust for Kikyo if he had Onigumo's heart?

An evil demon can't even love, can it? And he's a half-demon but now Naraku's full? Not good. His brain started to hurt. What he should be thinking about now is Kanna. But he thought a little too much about Kanna.

Kanna awoke in one of the tiny wooden sheltering houses in Kaede's village. Her thoughts raced back to earlier. Why did she trust him when he walked by? And why did he listen to her? Well, she was finally free of Naraku for the moment. Oh great she really is Kagura.

"Y-you awake?" asked Hakudoushi hesitantly as he entered.

"Y-yeah. And, um, t-th-Thanks..."

All Kanna-lovers celebrate at Kanna's big step - Yea I actually have glasses I love this symbol.

Back to the story.

"N-no problem..." he whispers, kneeling by her mat of a bed.

Kanna looked at his perfectly white clothes, hair, and skin. Then she looked at her own. They seriously lacked in wardrobe... Then she got an actual girly idea! She dragged Hakudoushi shopping. Kagome tagged along to get rid of Inu's kimono and Sango didn't like Houshi-sama's dress-like outfit. But little do they know of the horrid danger that awaits them at the mall! Join them on their perilous journey the next chap. As they encounter long lines, expensive jeans, almost gone jackets, the sold out gotta have fashions and more! Yea I'm finally getting to some humor.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chappie 4!

Kagome gives them each a jewel shard so they can go to the mall in her era.Our group embarks on their trip, preparing their share of Mrs. Higurashi's money, carefully holding her credit cards, and turning their head every which way.

Kagome, being used to the mall and not as giddy, was pretending not to know any of them as they ran back and forth from shop to shop, squealing like the little girls they are. (Kanna is, anyway, but she's not even squealing as loudly as Inuyasha)

Ah, Miroku. The cursed monk. The cursed _extremely perverted_ monk... He had quite a busy day, seeing how many hours it would take to ask every cute girl in the mall to bear his child. After a few gropings, he had enough slaps to color his entire face red of slap marks. And before he even bought anything, Sabgo bonked him on the head with Hirakotsu, knocking him out.

After this, Sango goes with Kagome acting as normal as her well almost. After the sun rose and it became noon, Sango had bought every possible boomerang and found each one of them horribly inferior to hers and threw them all away, wasting every penny of Kagome's mom's money she was given.

Inuyasha...yes we have come to that half-demon-y creep. Aside from a few stares he was alright, glaring back at them. When he found a Naruto fan poster in an Anime store giving a thumbs-up and holding ramen, he went berserk. Kagome said 'Sit' 5 million times in a row because that ought to keep him like that for an hour and he won't be wreaking havoc.

Kanna and Hakudoushi now. Getting over the wonderful mall for the moment, they walked side by side., enjoying everything there was to enjoy. They got ice cream, sat on the benches, browsed in every store, bought quite a lot, but never spoke a word to eachother. When everyone was ready to go an hour later, as Inu was just getting up, Kagome was the first to leave. She'd never be able to go there again. Little did she know the group would force her to come back tomorrow. What embarrasment.

Plz R&R! Join us next time as the outfit Inu-doggy was buying is bought by Naraku the minute before Inuyasha grabbed it! And Sango and Kagome fight over the last pair of shoes! And Miroku gets slapped! Again! And there's some more romance later don't worry. And how the heck is Naraku there anyway? Or Koga? I though they took their jewel shards...


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome Higurashi stood in a corner at the Tokyo Mall. She continuously banged her head against the wall in frustration. 

Kagome's two best friends were chatting and eating ice cream. "Say, isn't that Kagome?"

"Yeah, and there's her violent, jealous, two-timing swine of a boyfriend on the ground behind her! In a red kimono, too! Where does he think he is?!"

They stole another glance at the two, and walked to the far corner, pretending not to know either of them.

Inu 'feh'ed, still having trouble getting up after the 10 sits she just gave him, having had to pay for all the ramen that he took without buying at the Noodle Stand.

'How...HOW did I let myself be dragged into this...?' thought Kagome.

-FLASHBACK-

Kanna looked down, mirror cradled in her small hands. Her black eyes were downcast and vacant as ever. "Thank...you." Despite her shopping spree yesterday, she was still in her white dress.

Hakudoushi looked smug and confident, showing quite obviously by how he acted that he was going to mall whether it be WITH Kagome's consent or NOT.

Inuyasha...let's just skip him, shall we? That's a crazy story for another time.

Sango's eyes were narrowed at her best friend. "You ARE taking us aren't you?" Before Kagome answered, Sango's face turned red as a beet as she screamed. Kagome was puzzled, but soon got her answer when Sango turned lightning quick behind her and gave Miroku a sound slap to the face.

Miroku...let's just say...you don't NEED to know. Crap, you do? 'K then, He was on his knee, using the old I may not have much longer to live ploy. He had fake, comical tears welling from the corners of his eyes. "Hai, Hai, we'll go..." she said sighing. This time he didn't do anything perverted to her when she outstretched her hand to pull him to his feet. That has to count for SOMETHING, right?

-END FLASHBACK-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

' What the heck is going on...?' thought the wolf boy as his eyebrow twitched involuntarily, looking at the scene before him. He believed that the mutt had no doubt put Kagome in a spot of danger again.

He had gone through the well he had seen Kagome transport through a number of times using his shikon shards. When he got to her house a whole bunch of stench powder was thrown at him. (Of course, that was the ever-obsessed with legends Grandpa) Then he said, "I'm a frie- make that Kagome's mate." Saying that didn't make Grandpa any happier, although he knew Kagome liked Inuyasha, but still ceased his demon-poison throwing. When the mom told him she had gone to the mall with some friends from the fuedal era, Koga sped off before giving a disguise a second thought.

...Which brings him here now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"If you hadn't been there...I still would be under Naraku's control...probably punished.. But...I have...had fun."

Hearing Kanna's voice startled Hakudoushi enough, but did she just say she was having FUN?! "Don't mention it," said Hakudoushi facing away so his ever so slight blush wasn't visible, "I didn't just do it for you."

An awkward silence passed over the two, and due to their lack of social skills, it may stay like that for a while. Let's check in on our favorite couple another time, eh?  
(lit up lightbulb hangs over Kathrynzala's head as she's about to the do the scene transition thing)  
Oh, how could I forget something so important?! A noise comes from the mirror, and the duo quickly look and see Naraku wandering around the mall near Sango & Miroku, who was surprisingly not knocked out yet for his perverse actions. "W-we've got to go tell Kagome and Inuyasha!" Kanna was the first to speak, and they ran off through the mall, quite a strange sight to the average passerby.

But maybe he's not here to hurt them, maybe he wants jeans! XD

In the next, chapter look forward to craziness! Will they never have a peaceful day? Will Kanna and Hakudoushi ever, EVER, get some time to be alone? Just a minute in this crazy atmoshphere could make all the difference in these two's relationships, (we've pretty much established they have crushes on eachother now) but will that moment ever come?

Yeah, yeah, short. U don't need to tell me evry single chapter, I know. OMGSQUEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sorry had to do that Xb I feel like dancing! And singing! La la la! Nya


	6. Chapter 6

"W hat?! Naraku..._here?! _"

" That's huff what I pant said, isn't wheeze it?" said an exhausted Hakudoushi.

"He's got some nerve...and a death wish!" Inuyasha was agitated, and didn't have his blade with him. He had nothing but claws to defeat Naraku this time around. And obviously enough, Kagome hadn't brought her bow and arrow to the mall.

"Sango and Kanna are the only ones who brought their weapon, and we can only hope her Boomerang Bone is enough. But by the time Sango realizes her situation, Naraku may have already destroyed half the mall! " Kagome exclaimed in worry.

"They cannot fight here...that much is for sure. Innocent people...are all around us."

The group had to agree with Kanna . Following her to Sango + Miroku's location thanks to her mirror, they were off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lady Sango, isn't that Naraku?!" Miroku shouted to his shopping companion, shocked and in bewilderement. Thinking that her last slap might have hit a bit _too_ hard, she looked back expecting to see nothing.

"W-wh- what?!!!?!??!"

Kirara, who had been on Sango's shoulder, leaped off and grew to demon form, startling all those surrounding her. Miroku got on the demon-kitty's back. He couldn't use the wind-tunnel. Not here. Not now.

Sango readied herself and drew Hiraikotsu. But she just let out a "Huh..?" when Naraku ignored them and ran squealing into the shop.

After getting over the shock, Kirara reverted to normal and Sango put back her over-sized boomerang. "Can we simply let this go...? I think we should tail him incase he does something dangerous or isn't just here to shop. (didn't see that coming) "

Sango started walking away, making it obvious she wished to resume shopping. "Sango!" Miroku shouted, looking quite serious. He ran after her and ended up rubbing her _glutius maximus_ a.k.a butt again. After getting a red slap-mark on his face, he carried out his plan, wasting what he knew was probably the last day he had at the mall.

- - - - - - - - -

Kagome had made it clear with a creepy glare and an earshattering yell, as well as a buncha sits to Inuyasha who complained. They were NOT going back to the mall.

The group was dissapointed. They hadn't even managed to get anything decent, what with Inuyasha repeatedly being sit, and fighting with Koga the other day, Sango fighting over shoes with Kagome and continuoslyt slapping and KO-ing Houshi-sama, said monk groping girls and being knocked out, and being the slow shoppers they are, Kanna and Hakudoushi buying nothing.

Which brings us to a parting with the humorous part of the story. Back to the crappy, yukkity romance! Probably no reason to continue reading the story either. -

- - - - - - - - - - -

"I..."

Kanna looked down and bit her lip. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I...want to thank ...you again, H-Hakudoushi." she quickly improvised.

Hakudoushi, on the other hand, was a bit disappointed. He half-expected for her to kiss him. But Kanna's just not that type of girl.

"Don't...Don't mention it."

There was a loud rustle in the leaves, to which the two immediately turned their attention. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said in a hushed scream.

Hakudoushi looked annoyed, growing angrier by the passing second when he spotted two gray dog ears (looking very satisfying to touch, mind you) poking out of a rose bush. Kanna was looking away, blushing a bit!

Kagome, not thinking about blowing their cover, shouted Osuwari and a loud thump was heard as the dog boy's face connected to the ground in a painful matter.

"Y-you guys..." Hakudoushi fake-chuckled, and it was quite obvious, for his eyebrow was twitching, his eyes narrowed, and that whole 'I'm gonna kill you' look was on his face as well as a noticeably forced smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hakudoushi was staring into space the rest of the day. By the look of Kanna, despite her lack of emotion, it was still clear to anyone with half a brain that she had something she wanted to say.

"-doushi! Hakudoushi!" The sound of a familiar demi-demon's angry shout sure brought him back to Earth. "What's wrong with you?! I've been shouting your name for over five minutes!"

Inuyasha was certainly not pleased. Kagome walked up and said, "Hakudoushi, we're going back to the fuedal era." She handed him a jewel shard, which for once, the glowing pink aura didn't turn dead **black** in his palm. He was changing, wasn't he?

Hakudoushi clenched the hand that held the jewel into a fist and jumped through the well, a bit troubled, quite a bit after everyone else.

Kanna leaned against a tree stump, her mirror in her lap, as she gazed into it with vacant, emotionless white eyes. They fixed on Hakudoushi the moment he stepped forward from the well. She had told the others she would catch up as Kagome climbed onto Inu's back while he took off running and Sango & Miroku climbed onto the now demon-formed Kirara.

"uh-" she began.

Hakudoushi took both her hands in his and pulled her up. "Kanna, what's wrong?" He sounded _very_ serious.

Kanna looked down at the ground once more. "I'm...leaving." That certainly caught his attention.

Making no attempt to explain herself, she slowly removed her hands from his oustretched ones, looked up at him with a look that almost looked like a tiny plea, and off she went.

Of course, he chased after her. But she was gone with the wind. Nothingness Kanna was gone. He looked into the mirror that she had left behind. Not that it could help him find Kanna...it only worked for her... but he swore by it that he was not letting all they'd been through since she betrayed Naraku go down the drain. He was GOING to find her...he looked back in the direction of Inuyasha's group. ...And he was doing it ALONE.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**ELSEWHERE IN THE FUEDAL ERA**

"Koga? Are you sure you're all right?" Ayame asked, her voice wracked with worry,

"Fine." Koga replied, his voice containing as much anger and disgust as he could muster. He remembered jumping in to save Kagome from Inuyasha and getting hit by his bloody talons. There was still a sharp pain in his shoulder. (Inuyasha was sit more times than you can shake a stick at this doggy boy, at least until he snaps it in half and glares at you...)

Koga mumbled to himself, "Dumb mutt..."

SHORT, AIN'T IT?!? RIGHT, RIGHT?! XD HYPED UP ON SUGAR! ANOTHER BUOOTY-FULL CHAPPY FOR Y'ALLS! NOW, CLICK THAT BLUE BUTTON IN THE BOTTOM-LEFT HAND CORNER! U KNOW U WANT TO! SAY WHATEVER U WANT, JUST REVIEW!!!! OOH, CLIFFY! (shifty eyes) U WILL TELL _**NO ONE**_ OF THIS, YA' UNDERSTAND?!? I SAID, DO U UNDERSTAND?! (creepy glare) ( ) ( ) O( )O

OK, ENOUGH OF THE AUTHOR'S CRAP! REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure you wanted to do that, Kanna?" Kagura stared back at her sister as they flew further into the sky on one of Kagura's feathers. "You and Hakudoushi seemed to be having quite a ball together with Inuyasha and his group." Kanna suppresed a small look of shame, knowing her sister did not approve of her choice in allies.

"..." Kagura did not expect a reply as Kanna turned away and bit her lip, planning to avert attention away from herself by gazing into her mirror, which she soon realized she had dropped. But then, Kanna muttered confidently yet quietly, "I am sure."

Kanna had not anticipated her sister being there. She had merely imagined to keep running. At first, she was thankful for a means of escape, but then she began to think she they had to run into eachother just then. "By the way, Kagura, what were you doing? Weren't you with Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagura had never knew her sister to be so informal and blatant to her. Or curious.

"...Yeah. But now that ALL of us ran away, we have Naraku to fear . He's probably made another incarnation, and he still has our hearts under his control. The only thing I'm wondering is why it is taking him so long to stop us."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Where are those two?" huffed Kagome. She stood bored, staring out in the distance as if looking harder could make them appear.

" -pft- Those brats will catch up to us on their own time. Let's get going!" The demi-demon didn't hesitate to begin walking toward a nearby village.

"So they say they spotted a man with a spider mark on his back?" Shippo looked curiously up at Myoga, a flea who had just rested on his cheek and began to suck blood.

After a small slap, on his descent to the ground, Myoga muttered, "That's right. Just in that village down there."

"Well, we should get going if we want to investigate." Miroku stepped forward.

Kagome looked away from Inuyasha angrily, got onto her bike, and began peddling fast down the trail. Inuyasha ran after her, shouting, "Hey!"

"Is Kagome mad at Inuyasha? Why isn't she riding on his back?"

"Indeed. I wouldn't know, but Lady Kagome and Inuyasha always fight. It's hardly something to worry about."

When they heard a shout of "OSUWARI!" that was deafiningly loud even though Sango and Miroku were far behind the angry couple, and they saw a familiar dog-eared boy fall off the mountain, Miroku began to think he spoke too soon.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kohaku pulled back his chain scythe with accuracy as the 10th demon fell before him with a thud, its dark purple blood splurshin onto its murderer. The boy leaned over to pick up a thin, lavender slice, gleaming in the dark aura of the cavern he was in. A shard of the Shikon no Tama. As soon as he straightened himself, a few strange bees that had been looming overhead swooped down and grabbed the shard as they began to fall out. Kohaku felt empty. There was nothing inside him. He had the occasional individual thought, but other than that, all he heard was Naraku ordering him in his mind.

Kohaku made a move to turn around and leave when an excited, kiddish voice called out, "Lord Sesshomaru! This cave looks like a nice place for Ah and Un to rest!" (Is that the names of the two-headed dragon?)

'No...no, not here.' A flash of a smiling young girl in an orange and white patched kimono appeared in his mind. It was Sesshomaru, Jaken, and ...Rin.

- - - - - - - -

"It- it wasn't Naraku!" Inuyasha mumbled madly with laboured breathing. "But it was stronger than Kagura or any of his other incarnations!" Feebly, he held back another outburst and tried to keep calm.

"I wonder what he's up to..." Sango held her side in pain, blood seeping out and staining her black slayer suit.

Shippo trembled with tears welling in the corners of his eyes. "Y-y-you're all...INJURED! And I couldn't do _anything_!"

"It's not your fault, Shippo. Your fox fire left us a great deal of recovery time while the enemy was confused!" Kagome quickly reassured the small fox demon.

A small insect bounded onto Inuyasha's cheek. "I think the wise course of action would be to return to Elder Kaede's village and try recuperating before we fight again." Inuyasha's fist slammed into his cheek as he barely missed creaming the bug and ended up hurting himself.

"Myyyogaaa, YOU COWA-!" -THUD- With a small order of sit, Inuyasha was succumbed to the ground. He turned to the girl responsible for his embarrasing plight, who turned away angrily.

"Anyway," he began again, glaring in Kagome's direction as he got up, "we always go back to the village! If we don't chase after Naraku when we see him, he always gets AWAY!"

A loud crash came as something came barreling throught the trees near the village. An abnormally large pitbull raced toward the six. Shoumaru, the recent incarnation of Naraku, was atop it, and he was with Naraku.

- - - - -

Woah, suddenly the mood's all serious. I'll brush up on comedy again next chapter. And sorry, once again, that it's short! But after all, all my chapters are shy of adequate length.

And no sign of Hakudoushi yet! Is Naraku back in action? And why is Kagome flaming mad at Inuyasha?!


	8. Chapter 8

Looking back on this, I realize how ridiculously fast-paced and out of character this story is. Nevertheless, I shall continue it! :3

- - -

The bowl of miso soup was harshly set down on the table once Hakudoushi was finished inhaling it. "The check?" A friendly voice, like maple syrup dripping into a sink, sounded from beside him. The kind elderly man that had served him his food held out his hand in a gentle manner. Hakudoushi barely succeeded in his forced smile, when suddenly his claws dashed out and slaughtered the man. Hakudoushi landed on his feet from the attack and looked up in alarm, realizing what instinct had led him to. The transition to good was not easy, and it was frightening what he had been accustomed to. He palmed his face and made his way out the door. A wrinkly arm prevented him from passing. "The check?" it repeated. When Hakudoushi turned in fear, the man replied, "Come now, you didn't really think you could kill ME, did you?"

- - -

Kanna surveyered her surroundings, her arms awkwardly folding to where her mirror should have been held. Kagura quickened her pace, seeming very uneasy. "Kagura?" the shorter companion asked quietly. Kagura's lips remained shut tight and she grabbed an arm of Kanna's, moving up to a sprint. The next moment, the sliding door was shutting behind them as they were enveloped in a small room with dim light. Two futons were layed down on opposite sides of the room.

"I've been waiting to talk with you, my sister."

- - -

"This is all YOUR fault!!" ranted Kagome. Despite the powerful new ally of Naraku and the demon himself being directly in front of them, Kagome was much more caught up in Inuyasha.

"Just what is going on with you?!" Inuyasha challenged in his defense. Sango threw her boomerang in desperation and watched it be batted down effortlessly by their opponents.

Spotting a single poisonous bee, Miroku bluffed his wind tunnel by holding up the enchanted hand. "We just fought with you, Naraku! You took our jewel shards. What is it you still wish from us?" Miroku managed to get out in his polite manner.

"The cute little fox." whimpered Shoumaru. While the strongest of Naraku's incarnations, Shoumaru's eccentric behaviour was unusual, to say the least. He was thinking only of kidnapping Shippo. Naraku didn't seem to be there for the same reason, yet allowed Shoumaru, with comical twinkles in his eyes, to lunge for the tiny shape-shifter.

"Gah!" Shippo was only saved by Kagome's quick break from her argument to pin Shoumaru with an arrow. "Ooooh...a boo-boo! I want nothing to do with you!" eyed the odd creation sadly, plucking the arrow from where it plunged him in the side. "I'll be back, fox!" (no...he's not gay/pedophilic/whateva else it may seem like...)

- - -

Sesshomaru immediately sensed the boy hiding behind the cave wall. He merely didn't care about his prescence. "L-Lord Sesshomaru! It seems a pony-tailed, sickle-wielding, Naraku-following _child_ has followed us!" Jaken exclaimed in a slightly hushed tone, knowing as well.

"Hm?" Rin sheepishly asked.

"Kohaku." offered Sesshomaru.

"Kohaku's here? Kohaaakuuu!" she called out, her cry echoing through the walls.

"You stupid girl! He wouldn't want to see you!" Jaken yelled in disapproval. Kohaku quickly made his escape from there, watching Sesshomaru stare him off. It was true he didn't want to see her. But not for an entirely explainable reason.

- - -

WOAH AN EVEN SHORTER CHAPTER THAN ALWAYS

I 've always wanted an evil character that acts like Shoumaru, but Jakotsu didn't _quite _cut it.


End file.
